Disenchanted
by Pandora's Little Heart
Summary: Todo parecía ir bien en la vida de Luka cuando por fin escapa de casa, tras dar una "gira" por el país conoce a Hatsune Miku ¿Para bien? La primera se replantea si de verdad desea estar sola y la segunda si no necesita compañía. Miku es una chica díficil de amar, un bello desastre al que Luka está dispuesta a amar a toda costa, ¿saldrá bien? Dicen que hay un roto para un descocido.


" _Art is not what I create. What I create… is chaos."_ _—Halsey._

Últimamente… en estos días tan curiosos de mi vida me he topado con gente que siempre tiene una enseñanza para darme ¿y a mí? A mí me encanta aprender. Y en una de esas enseñanzas, poéticas y… bla bla bla conmigo ¿no?  
"No muerdas más de lo que puedas masticar." Sí, lo he aprendido a la mala y seguí haciendo lo mismo un montón de veces hasta que me vi en el suelo otra vez.

Puede que ahora sí aprenda… ¡después de otro fic! Sip, tengo otro fic sin terminar y muy posiblemente se venga otro que se venga con ganas pero ¡el tiempo lo dirá! Ahora mismo me pregunto "Bueno, Fersi ¿quién te dijo ya cuánto puedes masticar? ¡Haz esta historia y esta otra antes de que alguien más lo haga, felina idiota!"

Y aquí estoy, subiendo esta cosa luego de conseguir internet legalmente en la pc de un familiar. Porque… porque originalmente tengo un castigo que no me han levantado respecto a las redes sociales que mi madre detesta (?)

La verdad me siento como un ermitaño sin mis cositas como Facebook más que nada, pero hey, no miento, me ayudaron a escribir esto.

¡Así que si estás leyendo esto eres más que bienvenido a un fic nuevo! Los que nunca dejan review están sentados ahí atrás justo detrás de los acosadores personales de cada fanficker, a la derecha están los vagabundos que dejé entrar y al frente… más acosadores (?) ¡Pero _don´t worry, Darling!_ Todos tendrán su respectivo gatito.

 **Sinopsis completa:** La vida de un adolescente a veces le resulta podrida, y la vida que Luka llevaba no era mejor que ello. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años huyó de casa y se alejó de todo lo que alguna vez conoció para salir a buscar un mejor futuro para sí. Para vivir. Durante años ha ido de una "gira" por todo el país, trabajando de cualquier cosa, viviendo en cualquier lado y ahorrando parte del dinero que ganaba para estudiar algún día de nuevo. Un día todo cambia para ella, tal vez… ¿para bien?

Conoce a Hatsune Miku.

Llega a Tokyo después de pasar de ciudad durante cinco años enteros, para que, cuando por fin decide quedarse a estudiar allí, conozca a la chica más dulce con la que pudo haberse topado en su vida: Sonrisa radiante, mirada inocente y una encantadora aura de niña, de ilusión que se le antojaba con… con algo más debajo de todo ello. Sin embargo, al irla conociendo con el pasar de los meses y tras ir descubriendo más cosas sobre su pasado… se da cuenta que es un alma errante y quebrada en el fondo. Un ángel con las alas rotas.

¿A esto le llaman friendzone entonces? No es su intención en sí, Miku tiene heridas profundas que a veces vuelven a sangrar pero sabe manejar de forma excelente. Tras aceptar las malas decisiones que ha tomado y luego de un amor pasado que la ha dejado muy marcada se ha vuelto una persona difícil para amar, pero no imposible busca creer.

¿Pero quién la mandó a enamorarse tan perdidamente de ese bello desastre que es Miku Hatsune?

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos no son míos. Tal vez los zurdos sí pero desgraciadamente no los de Vocaloid.

¿Buenas canciones para este cap? (Sí, amo la música y varias canciones plasman muy bien la historia)

Gasoline- Halsey.  
Bird set Free- Sia.  
Colors-Halsey.

* * *

 _La libertad tiene un precio ¿adivinan cuál será?_

 **Prologo l: Gasoline.**

¿Por qué no le podía ser más fácil todo esto? Estaba harta. Pero al mismo tiempo… en el fondo estaba convencida de que se lo tenía bien merecido, más que nada tomando muy en cuenta que prácticamente ella se lo había buscado en primer lugar.

Las calles suelen ser peligrosas por las noches, resultando tan extraño para los mismos tipos que salían de los bares verla caminar en ellas con ese bonito rostro que se cargaba. "Desperdicias esa cara tan linda que tienes." Solía oír a menudo de alguno que otro "amigo" en el instituto. Miku suspiró e ignorando olímpicamente a cada persona que se cruzase en su camino siguió caminando bajo la luna, se sabía de memoria cada calle para llegar a la seguridad —Añadiendo que ella posee un falso sentido de la seguridad que sus amigos más cercanos solían criticar. — de lo que en ese momento estaba siendo su casa. Un hogar, un hogar falso tal vez.

"— _Regresa aquí que no he terminado contigo."_

Su respiración irregular, ese rostro repugnante… Dios ¿por qué se venía a meter en estas cosas como si fuera algo cualquiera? Le daba asco, no estaba haciendo otra cosa que agradecer a ese otro tipo que la ayudó a salir de ahí antes de que su plan para conseguir algo gratis se le saliera de control.

Existía una sola cosa que la distraía de cada uno de sus remordimientos: No eres una buena chica, pensaba, en una manera patética de justificar lo que hacía.

Que se vayan todos al infierno.

Se preguntó cuándo rayos había dejado sus zapatillas cerca de las alcantarillas para correr como su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, tanto como cuándo se había arruinado su maquillaje; pero de nuevo lo estaba haciendo. Miku soportó bien las ganas de echarse a llorar esta vez, cansada de parecer débil y que incluso las personas que más amaba creyeran que lo era salió huyendo de casa a altas horas de la madrugada, corriendo y mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar con la misma intención de reprimir su llanto hasta que al menos pudiera llegar al único sitio donde se sentía segura. ¿Qué más daba ya? Tal vez todos ellos tenían razón pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarles ver que la tenían, ni una vez más ni nunca jamás lo iba a volver a permitir.

Pero sí; Era tan llorona como un bebé caprichoso.

Nada importa.

Nada importa.

Nada importa.

Siempre queriéndose hacer creer lo mismo, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba del todo equivocada ¡Nada le importaba!

Recordaba a Haku con ese chico problemático hace unas horas estacionándose frente a su casa y con una promesa de diversión que no pudo pasar por alto, a ella corriendo rápidamente por sus mejores ropas y subiéndose al final en el convertible de Yohio, luciendo esa perfecta sonrisa dulce cuando alzó los brazos al cielo mientras soltaba carcajadas como una desquiciada.

—Wow, tranquila, cariño, no sabía que estabas tan feliz. —Haku no pudo evitar comentar al respecto mientras enseñaba esa graciosa mueca que dibujas al ver una cabra de tres cabezas en los vídeos de internet.

Miku rodó los ojos y escondió sus aparatos electrónicos bajo el asiento del conductor, cuando estaba fuera le gustaba que nadie pudiera tener siquiera un chance de comunicarse con ella en todo el día. Algo así como una falsa libertad que lograba conseguirse alguno que otro fin de semana. La rebelde chica de dieciocho años le devolvió una mirada simplemente encantadora, deslumbrante por no encontrar algo más perfecto para describirla. Aunque… claro, esa sonrisita traviesa no indicaba otra cosa que problemas o simples locuras de Hatsune Miku.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Intenta sacar la cara por la ventana y sabrás a lo que me refiero! —No me digas que… Sí, lo segundo.

—No, Miku, ni se te ocurra ha-

— ¡Lo estoy haciendo!

Ahora era el turno de ella para rodar los ojos, no podía esperar algo menos alocado si venía de Miku Hatsune.

—Yohio baja el techo antes de que se mate.

—Yo también tuve la misma idea, no te preocupes. —El muchacho rubio soltó una risa justo en el momento en el que el techo del auto se escondía para dejar que el viento entrara, esto con el fin de buscar una diversión más sana para la jovencita de coletas que no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y disfrutar del aire contra su cara. —Me agrada, sabe cómo divertirse.

Sí… algo, a veces el sentido que Miku tenía sobre la diversión solía rayar lo desquiciado e incluso sin sentido para la gente desconocida.

En fin ¿quién iba a pensar que le arruinarían la noche gracias a sus propias ideas? La fiesta a la que llegó con Haku resultó ser en la casa de uno de los amigos de la aludida, casa bastante grande para ser completamente sincera. Cuartos enormes, una piscina… Mucha gente además, Miku hizo una mueca incomoda cuando notó que era más grande lo que estaba esperando. Era algo extraño si pensamos que la misma chica suele ser muy sociable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero su amiga notó su inconformidad y esa fue la reacción que la hizo tomarla de la mano para comenzar a arrastrarla dentro, al menos lo suficiente para poder perderse entre la multitud y nadie se percatara de la existencia de Miku.

Aunque, si tenían esa duda, ya había muchísima gente como para que siquiera supieran de ella. ¡Oh, pero estamos olvidando su cabello de un color inusual! Da igual, lo importante para ellos era la fiesta.

"— _Cariño, te presento a Dell, me está diciendo que le gustaste."_

"— _¡Cariño, este tipo de aquí es…! ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?"_

"— _Bien, bien, voy a dejar de presentarte chicos pero… esta es Maika ¿a qué no está mejor así? Es extranjera, sabe cantar y…"_

En total habrán sido unas veinte personas que Haku le presentó esa noche. Y Miku siendo tan educada y animada como es no despreció los gestos amables de algunos de ellos, sin olvidar dejarles claro al principio que realmente no le interesaba algo más allá de la amistad con todos y cada uno.

Al menos hasta ahí las cosas iban bien, prefería pasar el tiempo cerca de la piscina con la intención de tirar a Yohio dentro como la maldita que era en el fondo. Entonces… ¿cuándo es que las cosas se le habían salido de control y terminó al alcance de ese tipo con tentáculos como brazos?

Ah, claro, cuando deseó obtener bebidas cuando no quisieron darle alguna antes. Yohio ya había notado su ausencia para entonces ¿¡qué se suponía que iba a hacer!? ¡Haku iba a matarlo si regresaba del baño y no los encontraba juntos como debían estarlo! Y realmente, REALMENTE, agradecía que Yohio le tomara cariño como para estar al tanto de ella y rescatarla del tipo que intentó propasarse con ella.  
No recordaba en sí mucho del incidente ya, su cerebro se había encargado muy bien de bloquear lo desagradable de la noche pero…

Joder. Cómo quería matarlos a todos.

Quizá sí, sí, sí, sí. ¡Era una bebita llorona! ¿Y qué?

Necesitaba su lugar feliz.

Miku poseía eso a lo que su hermano llamaba "Corazón de princesa", tal vez por eso rompió finalmente a llorar. Era patética. Su lugar feliz era en el parque más alejado de su barrio, los árboles cubiertos por la nieve saben esconderla bien de los demás haciendo compañía a ese viejo puente de concreto donde la muchacha se había sentado a lagrimear como la niña llorona que el mundo le hizo creer que era. Descalza y usando ropa muy veraniega para la época que era no estaba de más decirlo: estaba congelándose. Pero no importaba, nada importaba ya.

"No importa."

No importaba al menos… hasta que ella llamó, como si de alguna manera tuviera un radar para detectar sus lágrimas desde cualquier parte del mundo.

— _Meiko te vio salir de casa y no has regresado, ¿qué tontería estás haciendo hoy por la que deba de preocuparme?_

Era Luka.

Dios ¿por qué simplemente no podía asumir que estaría bien como lo hacían todos los demás? Decir que la odiaba era poco tanto como decir que estaría mintiendo. No iba a admitirlo de ninguna manera ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero su corazón… entró en calma cuando la escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, sólo por ese pequeño instante ya no sentía dolor. Así, durante varios segundos, ella sólo se dedicó a guardar silencio, respirando contra la bocina del móvil, nerviosa, sin saber cómo explicarle exactamente las estupideces que se hizo contra ella misma hoy. Un aterrador silencio para Luka si a alguien le interesaba saber el cómo se estaba sintiendo ella.

— _¿Miku?_

Conforme el tiempo en silencio se prolongaba lo hacía también su preocupación hasta el punto donde tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar su nombre al teléfono.

— _¿Miku, estás bien?_

—Muero de frío…—Por fin… Sintió su corazón latir de vuelta cuando la temblorosa voz de su amiga sonó por primera vez, débil, queriendo a duras penas ocultar el hecho de que se encontraba llorando.

— _Joder, ¿dónde mierda estás? Ya voy por ti._

* * *

 **Prologo ll: Free.**

Gatos. Luka pensó en los gatos cuando Gumi escaló ágilmente por las paredes de su casa para ayudarle con su huida.

—Siete años no tan inservibles estudiando gimnasia ¡sabía que un día me serían útiles!

Vaya ¡justo a tiempo! Decir que estaba más que nerviosa era poquísimo para relacionar con su estado porque… ¡estaba histérica! Pero por supuesto que no dejó que su amiga viera su indescriptible mueca de pánico dibujada con luces de neón por toda su cara. No. Automáticamente hizo gala de su apodo en el jardín de niños de "Ice Queen" para ocultar las evidencias como en la escena de un crimen impecable.

—Genial, genial. Ahora ¿vas a ayudarme con esto o te quedarás ahí paradota como el poste fundido de allí afuera? —Un gracias estaría bien, pequeña Luka. Oh… no, eso va después de que el plan fuera ejecutado.

Claro.

—Yo también te extrañé, bizcochito. —Dio un suspiro cuando se acercaba a ayudar a su mejor amiga con las pocas mochilas llenas de ropa, zapatos y alguna que otra provisión para el viaje, se sentó en el piso mientras hacía todo esto. Si iba a decir la verdad era que en el fondo le preocupaba mucho todo esto, pero no iba a expresarlo directamente al menos por ahora. —Digo, esto es algo…

—Shhh. —Eso significaba problemas, así que no hubo protestas por su parte cuando Luka cubrió su boca con las manos al escuchar pasos en el pasillo fuera de la habitación. A esto… ¿por qué tenían que sudarle las manos ahora que tocaban su boca? Los nervios seguro, por eso hizo un esfuerzo en no reclamarle en voz alta o de lo contrario podrían ser descubiertas y eso… traería graves, pero muy graves problemas al respecto.

Luka miró nerviosa la puerta, notoriamente nerviosa ahora que le echaba un mejor vistazo. Los pasos se escuchaban más y más cerca y la chica de quince años le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su compañera de dieciocho.

—Podría decirse que tuve una… discusión con ellos antes de que llegaras. —Respondió en voz baja Luka, muy baja, casi como un susurro.

Ah.

Ah….

¿¡Ah!?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que esto ya es una operación clave ROJA?

— ¿Quieres que se den cuenta de que estás aquí? Baja la voz.

—Ah claro, claro. Al menos podrías decirme que ellos no saben nada de la locura que se te ocurrió ¿verdad? —Oh no, esa mirada de perrito regañado que su amiga le dedicó no le transmitía buenas noticias. —Luka… Luka por favor…

—Sólo… lo insinué, no les dije claramente que iba a irme…—Ah bueno sólo lo insinuó ¡sólo lo insinuó, carajo! Gumi iba ahorcarla ¡claro que iba a ahorcarla ahí mismo! Pero se controló contando hasta cien. —Ya vi tus intenciones de matarme y creo que ahora es lo que prefiero ¿sabes quién es mi hermano? Mátame y que sea rápido.

Nah, ahora vas y enfrentas tus problemas como debe ser.

Justo a tiempo por cierto. Fue a Luki al que escucharon tocar la puerta ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? Incluso el corazón de Gumi pegó un salto hasta el cielo, giraron rápidamente la vista cuando lo escucharon llamar a su hermana melliza con esa voz ronca inconfundible que logró helar por completo la sangre de ambas.

— _Luka… ¿estás despierta?_ _—_ Era él, definitivamente era ese idiota. Lo supo también por el hecho de que la mayor le dirigió rápidamente una mirada indicándole que guardara absoluto silencio y que continuara ayudándola a empacar. — _Escucha… sé que estás molesta y yo también lo estaría digo… actué como un completo idiota allí abajo, sabes que puedo ser un poco… explosivo…_ —No quería hablar con él, lo amaba como a su vida pero definitivamente no quería hablar con él ahora mismo. Luka apretó los dientes y tuvo que ignorar la extraña mirada que la otra chica estaba dibujando. _—A lo que intentó llegar es…_

Más o menos por ahí fue donde hubo una larga pausa de casi más de medio minuto, donde llegó a la conclusión de que no importaba si llegara a hacer algún sonido dentro del cuarto, quizá Luki no iba a ponerle atención o en el mejor de los casos ni siquiera alcanzaría a escucharlo. Quizá debió contestarle a su hermano porque quizá sólo así se hubiera evitado el problema que se echó encima más tarde, problema en que obviamente terminó embarrada su amiga de la infancia. Pero ¿cómo iba a contestarle? Siempre supo lo agresivo y estúpido que él podía llegar a ser casi todo el tiempo, casi toda su familia en realidad, los conocía, lleva viviendo ahí desde que nació al final de cuentas, los amaba a todos por igual a pesar de los malos tratos que recibía de parte de alguno. Sin embargo… hoy se pasó, hoy se hartó.

Hoy decidió que si ninguno de ellos iba a apoyarla entonces ella iba a apoyarse a ella misma; a andar por su cuenta.

Entonces llamó a Gumi para explicarle la situación y darle la noticia de que no la vería rondando por las calles de la ciudad en un largo tiempo. Lo que nos lleva al ahora: lo que nos lleva al momento en el que, de alguna forma extraterrestre que hasta la fecha Luka no logra descifrar su hermano dedujo que había problemas.

Todo se puso difícil cuando Luki comenzó a intentar forzar la perilla.

— _¿Luka?_ _—_ Definitivamente ya estaba alzando la voz. No era bueno, no era para nada bueno. _—Por favor no me digas que tu tontería de irte de casa iba en serio._

— ¿Qué estás esperando gran pedazo de idiota? ¡Dile algo! —Gumi prácticamente le gritó en una voz bajísima. Y tenía razón, claro que tenía mucha razón.

— _ABRE-ESA-PUERTA—_ Todo se acaba de ir a la mierda.

—Tres segundos a partir de ahora ¡vámonos ya! —Fue lo único que Luka dijo, sólo eso, nunca supo si fue por conservar su orgullo o porque simplemente Luki jamás dijo que lo sentía pero no podía parar de pensar que de haber dicho algo se habrían evitado la persecución.

—Te odio.

—Dos segundos.

Al carajo.

Saltaron por la ventana como en una película de acción mientras Gumi deseaba haberla empujado de ahí.

¿Habrá pensando Luka en todos los problemas que se presentarían después? Sus padres no tardaron en llamar a la policía, además de que Gumi no pudo ocultar por mucho tiempo de que efectivamente había escapado de casa para volar por cuenta propia. No era que en verdad importara todo eso. Pero Gumi estaba preocupada… Fue ella la que la acompañó durante toda esa noche, la que corrió a su lado hasta que la vio partir en el primer autobús que salió hasta Sapporo.

Se aventuraron a la cochera de Gumi y más temprano que tarde estaban huyendo a toda velocidad en el cómodo automóvil del señor Megpoid, otra escena digna de las películas de acción que ambas gustaban ver en sus ratos libres cuando eran pequeñas. Bajo la luz de las calles durante la noche ya habían dejado de pensar en quién dejaron atrás así como en el más que evidente castigo que Gumi iba a sufrir cuando regresara conduciendo el tesoro de su padre, quien, preocupado mucho más por los posibles rayones en su bebé que por las heridas que Gumiya tuviera después de haberse peleado con Luki, pegaría el grito al cielo y le prohibiría ir al concierto de su cantante favorito el sábado.

Aun así no importaba otra cosa que esa pregunta que no dejaba de rondar por la cabecita liada de ambas.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

Con la música de Sia y su canción Bird set free sonando en la radio Luka soltó un suspiro a la nada, agradeciendo enteramente que el tráfico fuera inexistente a estas horas al sacar la cabeza por la ventana queriendo sentir el viento contra su rostro. ¿Relajada? Un poco. ¿Liberada? Sí, dolida también, en verdad los ama a pesar de lo imbéciles que podían llegar a portarse sus familiares, aunque, después de todo, ellos la ayudaron a salir adelante a su manera. Poseían su extraña forma de demostrar amor y afecto.

Ella no tardó mucho en notar que su compañera de tonterías iba demasiado callada ya, sin hacer otra cosa que concentrarse en la carretera… que era algo bueno, sabía que con Gumi iba segura.

—Quince años y conduces mucho mejor que yo, siento envidia. —Sonó una alegre y sincera risa para romper con el hielo que desconcertó a la menor, quien ahora le miraba algo confundida mientras observaba una linda sonrisa haciéndose más grande al pasar los segundos. —Gracias, no habría podido lograrlo sin ti.

Definitivamente era una idiota. Sintió las lágrimas amenazando con salir, y ella haciéndose la fuerte como todo el tiempo regresó de nuevo la vista a la carretera.

Luka era una completa idiota por irse.

Idiota por no llevarla consigo cuando salió allá afuera.

Sin embargo… también era muy valiente.

Llegaría lejos, de eso no cabía ninguna duda.

* * *

 **Capítulo l: Colors**

Meiko salió de ahí. Kaito lo hizo también y ni decir que ellos fueron parte del primer grupo que formó parte del proyecto que Yamaha llevaba impulsando con ciertas disqueras a lo largo del mundo durante tres años. Ellos fueron seleccionados especialmente por los mejores cazatalentos ¡por supuesto que ella estaba dispuesta a seguir sus pasos! Los rumores de que Yamaha abriría vacantes para un nuevo proyecto habían explotado por cada pedacito recóndito de cada calle, y si resultaba ser cierto ni en broma iba a perderse la oportunidad de audicionar para lo mejor de lo mejor.

Claro… si tan sólo tuviera un poco más de confianza en sí misma.

¡Pero podía! ¡Claro que podía! O quizá…

—Ahora ¡dame un agudo! —Por un momento había olvidado que Neru estaba ahí. La cara de la aludida era un pequeño poema confuso y a la vez tan expresivo, con sólo mirarle los ojos podías notar que hubo unas veinte expresiones surcando todas al mismo tiempo. —Vamos, Miku, no tengo todo el día yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

Sí, se olvidó de que estaba ahí.

—Pero Neru, estamos en la clase de guitarra…

— ¿Y? —Ya recordó porque decidió olvidarse de ella, a veces era un pequeño ratoncito molesto.

Ugh ¿por qué nadie entendía que sinceramente hoy no estaba de humor? SeeU tanto como la enana de su novia hicieron un perfecto trabajo para joderle la mañana, por supuesto que no con esas intenciones pero lo lograron MUY bien. Definitivamente ya tenía ganas de regresar a casa para relacionarse con seres civilizados; sí, está hablando de sus mascotas. Esos gatos revoltosos que solían morderle los pies a media noche para molestarla a propósito, seguro. Hablando de ellos ¿qué estarán haciendo?

¡Ah, casi lo olvido! Estaba hablando sobre esa mañana.

— _Good morning~ ¿Ya arreglaste el encaje tonto de ese vestido? —_ Agh, ahí estaba ella. El rostro fastidiado de Miku era meramente épico.

—Te estaría eternamente agradecida si dejaras de molestarme por al menos una mañana ¿sabes? —Tal vez era un poco cruel decir que lo sabía pero no le importaba en lo absoluto y por eso soltó una risa muy escandalosa.

En serio que la odiaba. —Eres el peor reflejo del mundo.

¿Ya lo captaron? No le estaba hablando a una persona, no al menos una de carne y hueso, sino que la media sonrisa traviesa fue dibujada por la chica idéntica dentro del espejo de su baño. Que por cierto claro que era de lo peor. Un día decidió hacer acto de presencia ahí mismo con el fin de molestarla, joderle la mañana, joderle la vida y era poco decir que no tenía contemplado irse y dejarla tranquila.  
Tuvo que acostumbrarse a la versión molesta de ella misma con el paso del tiempo, pero en serio que varias veces tuvo las ganas suficientes para tapar el espejo con una manta para no volverla a ver en su vida, mas nunca lo hacía por el hecho de que en el fondo había llegado a tomarle aprecio a esa odiosa Miku que gustaba de cargar una sonrisa de completa maldita todos los días. Tampoco podía darle la satisfacción de ver que en serio la molestaba, por lo que cada mañana simplemente hacía el intento para continuar con su rutina de arreglarse el cabello y lavar lo que se tenía que lavar.

— _Vamos, yo sé que en el fondo me tienes cariño._ _—_ Aja. Miku rodó los ojos en el preciso momento que una mirada penetrante empezó a adornar su bonito rostro. _—Muy en el fondo tal vez._

Miku negó con la cabeza, más por un gesto de completo fastidio que por negar eso último.

—Miku dime que por favor no estás hablando con tu reflejo otra vez, es extraño y _creepy_. —Escuchó una voz más que conocida por alguna parte de la casa, seguramente su habitación.

Rin, tenía que ser Rin porque no conocía a ninguna otra persona que tuviera esa chillona pero dulce voz que más de una vez le gritó que deseaba matarla. Su vista de fastidio dejó de ser para el espejo para dirigirla a la puerta que daba a su cuarto justo detrás de ella, haciéndola preguntarse si meterse a su casa así como así era legal porque estaba segura que eso se llama allanamiento. Con un suspiró sacó de su boca el cepillo de dientes mientras rezaba que todo mundo se callara, amaba a su amiga pero no hace falta decir que hoy se levantó con el pie equivocado.

Ah, no, se levanta con ese pie casi todos los días. El hecho de que siempre amanecía con alguna parte de su cuerpo doliendo parecía ser una razón más que suficiente.

Miku hizo buen trabajo al ignorar olímpicamente los comentarios mordaces que su reflejo le lanzó como si se tratase de una víbora clavando sus colmillos, por lo que no fue cuestión de mucho tiempo para que, con una expresión somnolienta al igual que ligeramente despistada se encontrara con la que debía de tratarse de la amiga más cercana que tiene.

¿Por qué Rin la estaba mirando como si fuera una cabra de cinco cabezas?

—SeeU, ¿ya viste lo que está usando? — ¿SeeU? Desorientada paseó la vista para buscarla.

Finalmente la encontró; sobre su cama hurgando en lo que era su caja de objetos especiales y de alto valor sentimental. No le puso mucha atención a eso, al menos no por ahora.

—Tú… ¿No se supone que estabas en Corea visitando a tus padres? —Vaya.

SeeU dio un largo suspiro.

—No, Miku, sigo allá. —Respondió con un muy claro sarcasmo que sorprendentemente no pasó por alto para su amiga. Miku cambió su tierna carita de sueño por una de notorio fastidio que SeeU simplemente decidió ignorar al acomodarse en la cama como si fuera suya.

—Sabes que detesto que usen el sarcasmo conmigo.

—Entonces no preguntes lo obvio, _Little Einstein._ —Sí, le encantaba ver a Miku gruñir como un ogro.

— ¿Podrían dejar de pelear un rato y concentrarnos de nuevo en la ropa de Miku?

¿Pero qué diablos tenían de malo su camiseta gigante y sus _shorts_ ajustados favoritos?

—Preguntaré de nuevo: ¿Qué llevas puesto? —La paciencia de Rin era poca, necesitaba decirse, su novia examinó con cierta diversión como una gran vena roja palpitante comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en su tierna frente gigante.

La historia tuvo un final que Rin orgullosamente podía llamar como "feliz": Miku terminó usando aquel vestido blanco que un día escondió en el lugar más recóndito de su armario. Sin embargo, la misma Hatsune se estaba atreviendo a admitir que tal vez no fue de todo una mala idea, después de todo, Rin siempre destacó por tener un desarrollado olfato para la moda que la sacó de apuros en diversas ocasiones.  
¿Qué más da? Puede que ya sea hora de empezar a seguir sus consejos más seguido, porque ese conjunto coqueto que la obligó a usar le sentaba bien… además de que le otorgaba cierta libertad a sus acaloradas piernas.

Vale, puede que tengas razón Rin.

El profesor de la clase de guitarra se apareció por el aula un poco más tarde de lo que habitualmente suele llegar, dando a relucir su absoluto agotamiento cuando su casco para motocicleta terminaba precisamente en el centro del aula. Miku lo miró con emoción; sus ojos azules brillaron tiernamente al ver al hombre joven que no llevaba mucho tiempo impartiendo clases en el instituto. Pero ¡había más! El profesor no era otro que el conocido cantante del primer proyecto Vocaloid hace tres años: El que se dio a conocer como León. Entonces… su ligera sonrisa de admiración no pasó por alto para la molesta rubia conocida por su adicción a su celular, trayendo como consecuencia una expresión que rayaba lo divertido para todos los demás.

— _Sugar Daddy*—_ Siseó ella en una forma para molestarla, una palabra que sólo ellas dos en toda el aula sabían su significado, como un código secreto entre ambas. —Vas a hacer que me ponga enferma, Hatsune Miku.

Miku tenía un título olímpico sobre ignorar personas, una de esas personas se llama Akita Neru.

—Muy tarde, ya me enfermé.

Su amiga de cabellos turquesa sonrió más que divertida, una sonrisa discreta al saborear el dulce néctar de la venganza. Le gustaba ver la fastidiada cara de Neru cada vez que el guapo profesor de guitarra pasaba cerca en algún pasillo, o simplemente se detenía a preguntarle a Miku sobre su día, incluso si ésta no pudiera llegar a comprender que ese "gusto" extraño por su maestro no era más que admiración con cierta atracción física que sintió desde el momento que cruzó aquella puerta por primera vez. Tampoco era como si de verdad le importara. Le encantaba haberle causado un nuevo pequeño trauma así como también ver su gracioso rostro cuando Miku le dirigía ciertas sonrisas coquetas cuando se detenía a charlar con él por los pasillos.

—Miku, ¿vas a hacer algo después de esto? —Era Haku como siempre, avanzaba hasta ella varios metros mientras aprovechaba que León intentaba deshacerse del sudor en su perfecta cabellera rubia. La más pequeña le dirigió una discreta mirada que respondió la pregunta con una negativa. — ¿Qué les parece salir conmigo y Yohio más tarde?

Neru chasqueó la lengua al negar con la cabeza. —Yo paso. La última vez que salí con ustedes terminé en la estación de trenes sin saber cómo llegué ahí.

La siguiente mirada fue para su otra compañera, una que casi suplicaba que saliera con ellos. Miku no hizo más que suspirar. —Le prometí a SeeU salir con ella y Rin. —Haku se encogió de hombros. —Sabes que SeeU te odia.

—Sólo llévalas, su novia seguro se encarga de tenerle bien puesto el bozal a su mascota ¿no? —Eso fue muy grosero, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto para no echarse problemas encima.

Haku era una chica problema raramente agradable, por eso se llevaba excelente con ella tal como disfrutaba de pasar tiempo en su compañía. Porque ella en verdad que APESTA a problemas y eso… la hacía sonreír como una dulce niña pequeña.

Hablando de sonreír: Miku rodó los ojos cuando la sonrisa de Haku logró traspasar su muro de responsabilidad.

—Pero yo voy a elegir el lugar. —Ella misma sonrió, una muy grande sonrisa así como dulce que no hizo más que provocar escalofríos en la espina dorsal de la pobrecita Akita Neru.

—En serio que las odio a las dos, mucho.

Quizá era Neru la que debía de replantearse el juntarse con ese dúo que no hacía más que meterse en problemas este semestre.

Bah, broma, broma. Las dos son muy divertidas y agradables.

* * *

¿Qué demonios hacía aquí? En serio, ¿qué hacía aquí? Ah, claro, siempre regresaba porque es su cafetería favorita en toda la ciudad. No llevaba siquiera un mes trabajando aquí y la divertida —por no decir exasperante— chica de cabello castaño y andar carismático puso casi enseguida su interés por la cara nueva dentro del establecimiento.  
La camarera hizo lo que pudo para ocultar su rostro debajo de la gorra que era parte de su uniforme mientras intentaba esconderse entre los clientes habituales del lugar, pero, lastimosamente para ella, la mujer de chaleco rojo y botas marrones no tardó casi nada en localizarla allí, hasta el fondo, como un murciélago dentro de su cueva.

— ¡Meiko! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Qué te vamos a servir hoy? —saludó calurosamente uno de los empleados, era temprano y a esas horas del día habían pocas personas que solían venir a desayunar.

— ¡Mei! ¿Lo de siempre?

— ¡Conseguí ese sake del monte Fuji que tanto te gusta!

Así, uno tras uno, aquellos empleados que con el tiempo empezó a considerar familia no pudieron evitar regalarle sus más bellas sonrisas al verla entrar. Eran adorables sin duda.

— ¡Hey, ahí estás _Princess Bubblegum!_ _—_ Claro, ¿era necesario usar ese molesto apodo?Luka suspiró más que irritada al ver cómo Meiko venía hasta su posición con esa molesta e irritante sonrisa tan dulce como un gatito esponjoso. —Bueno, también me da gusto verte. —Otro suspiro por parte de la chica y esta vez se encargó de darle la espalda.

—Por favor, señorita Sakine, ¿cuántas veces debo decirle que se mantenga alejada de mí? —No la malinterpreten, no es mala, mucho menos amargada sólo era… desconfiada, bastante. Luka terminó por ceder a darse vuelta para sentar a la mujer en su mesa favorita. —Panqueques con arándanos y un cappuccino cargado. Ya lo traigo.

—No, es sin cafeína. —corrigió con un gran tono de buen humor, a lo que la aludida le miró con una ceja levantada. —Y los panqueques son con miel.

Claro, típico de los famosos. Luka rodó los ojos en respuesta.

— ¿Algo más? —Esa carita alegre de la mayor no le alegró a ella.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si me acompañas a desayunar?

—Panqueques con miel y un cappuccino sin cafeína, lo tengo. —Es una… chica difícil.

—Espera, ¡corrijo! —Con eso fue cuestión de segundos para que Luka terminara ocupando un lugar en la mesa junto a la alegre —demasiado alegre— mujer de cabello corto. Ella se quedó tan contenta que terminó por invitarle el desayuno a la menor muy en contra de su voluntad. —Te estaba invitando a tomar un obligado desayuno y a que me hagas una obligatoria compañía. Ahora, ¿qué te trajo a Tokyo, forastera?

—Alto ¡Tiempo fuera! —Luka seguramente tenía un diplomado en refunfuñar como abuela cascarrabias porque es lo que lleva haciendo desde que se conocieron. Ella hizo un par de señas indescifrables para distanciarse de la mujer. —En serio, ¿por qué tanta insistencia en volverte mi amiga?

Meiko terminó su cappuccino especial y enseguida tenía una botella pequeña de sake entre sus manos, dibujando una expresión de lo más dulce le dirigió una mirada a todo el establecimiento. —No eres de aquí, pareces solitaria así que… creo que no está mal tener algún amigo en alguna parte.

"Yo ya tengo una amiga." Quiso contestar pero las palabras terminaron atoradas en su garganta. Agh, detestaba cuando eso le pasaba, le hacía sentir débil de alguno que otro modo.

¿Continuamos? La mayor le dio un aprovechado trago a su bebida favorita en toda la faz de la tierra mientras internamente se burlaba de la cara confusa de la interesante camarera.

Y sí, no está por demás contar que efectivamente ellas ya llevaban charlando —si le podemos llamar así— desde hace un par de semanas, tal vez un poco más de alrededor de unos quince días; Luka buscaba empleo el día que llegó a Tokio aquellos días cuando se topó con el anuncio en este lugar, buscando personal por la razón de que su camarero estrella se fue a vivir fuera del país. Luka estaba apurada por conseguir empleo así que enseguida solicitó el trabajo sin imaginar que tarde o temprano le tocaría atender a una de las cantantes más reconocidas en su época. Y Meiko es sociable, bastante, por esa razón al ver una cara nueva en su cafetería favorita no dudó ni un segundo en preguntarle a la desconfiaba y fría Luka sobre su vida.

Por eso no le agrada del todo, mas Meiko no iba a rendirse en ningún momento hasta llevarse bien con la misteriosa y hermosa camarera de cabellos rosados. Mantenía conversaciones con ella y de vez en cuando, con suerte, lograba sacar algo de ella. En el fondo a Luka le agradaba Meiko, pero con el poco tiempo que llevaban charlando no iba a afirmarlo en voz alta. Sí, algo a lo que esos chicos extraños comunes en su país solían llamar _tsundere_ , aunque ella de eso no tenía nada en el fondo.

El dueño del lugar era un viejecillo agradable de gigantes cejas llenas de canas, incluso fácilmente uno puede decir que lo que no tiene de cabello en la cabeza lo tiene en sus cejas, también debemos mencionar la dulce sonrisa que le alegraba ligeramente el día. Tampoco lo iba a admitir abiertamente, sin embargo, era verdad que ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que alguien le dedicaba sonrisas tan sinceras como con la que ellos le recibían y saludaban casi toda la semana. Sí… le provocaban cierta sensación cálida dentro de su pecho.

Luka hizo uno de esos pucheros legendarios con el que le arrebató la botellita de alcohol a su irritante-agradable acompañante y robó un trago gigante.

Meiko soltó una gran carcajada en su lugar. — ¡Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien!

El viejecillo comprendió muy bien aquella mirada deslumbrante de su clienta favorita. — ¡Bruno! ¿Qué tal si les llevas una ronda?

¿Pero el trabajo? ¡Era en medio de su turno! Seguro que ese viejo y la mujer loca que tiene sentada a su lado eran cómplices en todo esto ¿no? Al final accedió cuando no encontraba más maneras para zafarse de la compañía de la castaña. Sus ojos azules se estrecharon sin más remedio, cruzándose de brazos Luka por fin buscaba una forma para relajarse.

—Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír, supongo que ya debería esconderme de esos hombres locos montando caballos infernales ¿no? —La aludida rodó los ojos, con esa mirada ciertamente dulce no hizo más que mirar con cierto interés el techo.

—No exageres. —chasqueó la lengua en respuesta. —Kioto.

— ¿Eh? —La menor rodó los ojos de vuelta.

—Allí nací. —Ah. ¡AH! —Vamos, no pongas esa cara, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—Es que ¿es en serio? —Luka encontró la emoción con la que Meiko soltó aquello de lo más dulce, pero claro, siendo ella no se lo iba a decir. — ¡Yo también nací allí!

Ahora era el turno de Luka para emocionarse como una niña de cinco años y arrebatarle otra gran risa a su carismática acompañante. Meiko sonrió como aquel gato de la sonrisa gigante en ese cuento infantil y tuvo el atrevimiento de señalarla con el dedo, feliz, muy feliz. — ¡Sabía que también te gusta mi música! —Ops, la aludida se sonrojó como nunca en su vida.

—No es para tanto. —intentó ocultar el brillante color en sus acaloradas y avergonzadas mejillas como si le estuvieran apuntando con un arma.

—Hey, no te avergüences que a todos les gusta mi música.

—Estás fanfarroneando, Meiko, estás fanfarroneando.

—Lo estoy. —Eso ultimó lo adornó con una arrogante sonrisa de comercial, aunque era cierto que tenía todo el derecho para fanfarronear tanto como lo quisiera. —Así que ¿ahora soy Meiko para ti? ¿Somos amigas entonces?

Diablos. Mil veces diablos y maldiciones.

Internamente agradeció que más clientes entraran a la cafetería para desviar a toda costa el tema de conversación. Ella se levantó de su asiento rápidamente evitando la mirada de la mujer que… sí, quizá podía llamarla amiga a estas alturas, mas era mejor para sí no darlo por hecho hasta días después para estar segura.

—Yo atiendo a estos. —Luka detuvo a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, ciertamente no quería entablar una conversación con Meiko hasta mañana a ser posible.

—No, te estoy diciendo la verdad ¡yo planeaba las vías del tren otra vez! ¿Qué es todo esto? —Oyó a exclamar a una muchacha de cabellos grises cuyo largo llegaba hasta su cintura. Se escuchaba confundida e incuso alterada. Luka no hizo otra cosa que desear volver con la molesta Sakine. — ¿Qué es eso?

—Comida. Saludable. Que se puede comer. —Una rubia de estatura pequeña fue quien le dio la respuesta. Parecía tierna de lejos pero seguro conocerla era otra cosa, ni mencionar de ese moño gigante que asimilaba las orejas de un conejo. —Pero podría explicártelo con bolitas y palitos, siempre llevo en mi bolsa para situaciones como esta.

La de cabellos grises soltó un gran gruñido.

— ¿Podemos simplemente tomar una silla, por favor? —Un muchacho alto de cabellera dorada y al parecer el único sensato en el grupo tomó rápidamente una mesa vacía casi al fondo del lugar, ligeramente mosqueado se revolvía los cabellos en lo que sus demás compañeras le siguieron el paso. —Haku, SeeU. Prohibido matarse. Rin. —La pequeña levantó una ceja cuando el chico le señaló. —Tú… tú estás bien. Pero Miku—Ella le miró con una tierna carita confusa. —sólo compórtate por una vez.

Miku solamente pudo soltar en pequeño suspiro inconforme como respuesta, no era divertido comportarse cuando sales con tu grupo de amigos, le quitaba toda la emoción. Y seamos realistas: Tampoco iba a hacerlo, no del todo al menos. Pero ¿Yohio portándose bien? Era contradictorio incluso, considerando que es el novio de la problemática Haku Yowane, quien no era más que conocida por atraer problemas a donde fuera que esta vaya. Tal vez por eso SeeU detestaba su presencia cerca, a pesar de que en el fondo le agradaba esa sensación de adrenalina que todos conseguían luego de alguna de las locas escapadas nocturnas en compañía de esa chica de cabellos grises.

En fin, que fue la misma Miku quien propuso este lugar hoy cansada ya un poco de meterse en problemas. Así que no quedaba de otra que actuar tranquila el día de hoy. No era tan difícil ¿verdad? El ambiente era relajante y el olor a ese delicioso café por la mañana hizo muy buen trabajo al mantenerla en un estado de ánimo controlable para todos sus amigos.

— ¿Lo ven? Una salida de amigos común y corriente. —dijo Yohio para enseguida fulminar a su querida novia con la mirada. —Normal.

Haku nada más paseó su mirada por todo el establecimiento. —Así no me lo pides los domingos.

—Oh, por favor. —SeeU dejó caer las manos sobre la mesa en un claro gesto de fastidio que llamó la atención de la camarera que ya les había dejado el menú en la mesa. —Yo sólo quiero juguito de naranja.

— ¡Y un pie de queso por favor! —Miku exclamó ganándose una clara mueca graciosa que le dedicaron todos sus acompañantes. —Ah, que yo lo voy a pagar.

—Aaaaaah. —Exclamaron los demás y le regresaron alegremente el menú a la camarera.

Eso de ser la única con dinero en tu grupo de amigos no es cosa buena ni bonita.

Luka se fue enseguida a la cocina pensando lo irritante que todo el mundo estaba hoy, porque… cielos ¿hubo alguna bacteria en el ambiente que ponía a la gente más molesta de lo que ya era y encima ella era el foco de atención de dicha enfermedad? Porque no encontraba otra explicación coherente para los acontecimientos del día de hoy. Estaban fastidiosos, muy fastidiosos a niveles casi divinos.

"Colgados." Refunfuñó la chica de coletas en sus pensamientos, cayendo en un completo silencio cuando sus compañeros se enfrascaron en una tranquila y hasta sorpresivamente normal conversación. Como jóvenes normales con vidas sanas y corrientes. Sí… oficialmente estaba relajada. Y en serio, en serio que hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía así. Prácticamente estaba embriagada por ese delicioso aroma a café y panecillos recién horneados que cerró los ojos en algún instante de la charla.

—Estás preocupantemente tranquila. —Escuchó decir a Rin quien estaba sentada a su lado, ésta le había pedido una taza de café sin que se diera cuenta para tendérsela a su adormilada amiga de ojos claros. —No tomaste tu café como cada mañana ¿cierto?

— ¿Te recuerdo lo que pasó ésta mañana? —Claro, la emergencia de moda de hace unas horas. Rin no necesitó hacer preguntas al respecto. —Estoy calmada. Deberías de agradecer eso.

—Pues no es día para eso, querida. —interrumpió Haku con ese rostro que se interpretaba como problemas en su forma pura, o por lo menos… alguna travesura de niños. — ¿Verdad o reto, Miku?

—No. No. NO. NO. —SeeU fue la salvadora de su gran amiga como si leyera que le estaba pidiendo ayuda. La coreana se paró de su asiento para ponerse a hacer un montón de señas indescifrables que parecían ser sinónimo de cortar la conversación. —Personas como tú no deben jugar esas cosas porque son un peligro público.

—Claro ¿y dónde dejó Rin tu bozal? —Haku lo dijo, después de todo lo dijo.

—Haku…—siseó Yohio a modo de reproche, pero su rebelde novia no iba a tomarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Disculpa, creo que me estoy quedando sorda o simplemente tengo cera en los oídos pero…—Rin parpadeó un par de veces antes de continuar con su oración, también hizo ademan de limpiarse los oídos y lanzar lejos la suciedad. — ¿te escuché llamar _perra_ a mi novia? —Haku se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada fieramente.

—No, no la llamé. Yo estoy _afirmando_ que es una _perra_.

—Se acabó ¿por dónde quieres que te meta tu bonita nariz?

— ¡EPA! —La verdad era que Miku ya se estaba viendo venir esto desde que salieron del instituto, pero debía detenerse a admitir que la cara de terror de Yohio era oro. Casi juraba que se leyó un libro completo de Stephen King en una noche. —Vamos a jugar, yo prefiero eso a causar una pelea aquí ¿no prefieren eso? Mi billetera es limitada. —Les dijo intentando que entren en razón, tomó a la fiera de SeeU por un brazo para sentarla de vuelta en su sitio. — ¿Por mí?

Haku no podía estar más feliz, hasta su sonrisa maliciosa parecía menos maliciosa ahora. En serio… odiaba eso de ella.

—Bien, Miku ¿verdad o reto? —Aquí vamos de nuevo. Mas… podría ser divertido de hecho. Quizá llegue a serlo.

— ¡Verdad!

—Será reto entonces. —La cara del grupo de amigos fue sinónimo de confusión total.

— ¿No tenía opción?

—Sólo retos, mi vida. —La pequeña rodó los ojos. Cuando Luka regresó con otro par de bebidas que SeeU ordenó de vuelta una macabra idea surcó por la perversa mente de Haku Yowane.

Iba a ser divertido.

—Besa a la camarera.

Yo se los dije. ¡Sí que se los dije!

Ellos seguro que no estaban aguardando por algo bueno viniendo de parte de una persona como Haku, después de todo estamos refiriéndonos a _esa_ Haku, la responsable de muchas de sus pérdidas de memoria que terminaban en pesadillas y jaquecas asesinas. Horribles jaquecas. ¿No se le habrá pasado la mano esta vez? No es como si alguna allí fuera experta en el arte de ir y seducir a desconocidos para impresionar a alguna amistad idiota que deseara hacernos pasar por alguna vergüenza como esa por sólo querer fastidiarnos la mañana.  
Sí, tenía que ser una broma desvergonzada de su parte… O algo muy en serio. Haku poseía una mente retorcidamente inteligente que muchas veces le fue de ayuda para maquinar planes descabellados y peligrosos en alguna de esas salidas a la media noche.

Miku le miraba suplicante, sí, suplicando con todo su ser que fuera en broma, que no fuera cierto ¡ya que ella no iba a ir allí como una sin vergüenza a pedirle un beso a esa camarera! Por Dios, ¡es acoso sexual eso! Ni mencionar que las probabilidades de terminar con un ojo morado eran tremendamente altas luego de notar ese rostro fastidiado que dejaba lucir cuando estaba lejos de los clientes.

Era una misión suicida.

— ¿Sigues aquí? ¡No tenemos todo el día! —SeeU tanto como Yohio desearon intervenir y salvarle el pellejo a la dulce revoltosa. Sin embargo… Miku se levantó de su asiento finalmente, provocando una gran risa de parte de su amiga de cabellos grises. — ¡Así me gusta, estás con todo!

Sip, era un reto. Y por hoy no estaba dispuesta a quedar como una gallina enfrente de esa idiota.

—Tú pagarás el pie. —Con esa sola sentencia Miku se armó de valor

Parece que esa salida normal que Yohio llevaba días pidiendo no podrá cumplirse hoy y a cómo van las cosas puede que nunca. Claro, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que una salida normal era imposible, hasta rayaría mucho lo que es el aburrimiento total.

Miku jugueteó con el bordillo de su vestido cuando se puso de pie, para su suerte hoy en día era una experta en ocultar sus tics nerviosos que en el pasado eran todo un problema. Le dio una examinada al área donde poco a poco entraba más gente y, tras acomodar mejor su cabello empezó con su caminata hasta su objetivo.

—Está por allá. —murmuró una voz familiar al pasar junto a una mesa que no había notado.

—Gra-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Meiko levantó una ceja ante la pregunta, una mueca graciosa cuyo ingrediente secreto era el sarcasmo. —Ya, no necesitaba de eso.

—Ve por ella, tigre~

—Mei, no ahora por favor. —Ahora estaba avergonzada, ese fue el producto de la formula. Un gesto alegre por parte de Meiko fue una risita enternecida. —Crees… ¿crees poder ayudarme? —Sakine se encogió de hombros, soltando un reconfortante "veremos qué hacer."

Después de todo… Haku no mencionó ningún tipo de regla.

Fue una mañana agradable y fresca en ese entonces dónde una muchachita dulce y tímida terminó delante de sus ojos azules, sin decir nada se encontraba ahí, mirándola con cierta mueca azucarada que le hizo preguntarse si de verdad aún existían personas de ese tipo. ¿Inocentes se llaman?  
Una intranquila Luka posaba la vista a los alrededores, casi a punto de reclamar por su obviamente invadido espacio personal.

Después de todo eso fue un suspiro común lo que escapó de sus labios.

— ¿Necesitas algo? —cuestionó por fin, sacando a la pequeña de lo que parecían ser sus propios pensamientos. Lo supo por el salto que la hizo dar. —Esto es… ¿es por el pie de queso? Si es eso no tardará más, estaba yendo por—

— ¿P-puedo hablar contigo un momento? — ¿¡Por qué!? Estúpida Meiko y su habilidad para ponerla nerviosa. A Luka especialmente esto le llamó la atención, un mal tipo de atención que obtienen los acosadores desagradables. — ¡N-no te hagas malas ideas!

—Hay más clientes esperando. —dijo apurada para conseguir librarse.

— ¡Ni siquiera será un minuto! —Sinceramente Miku no quería ser insistente ni mal educada, pero lo estaba pareciendo. El turno de resoplar irritada fue para ella. —E-escucha ¿ves ese grupo de allá? —apuntó a los raros de sus amigos enseguida, captando cierta curiosidad de la mayor. —Hay una tipa ahí que me obligó a hacer esto. Así que… ¿podrías darme un momento? En serio que no quiero pagar ese pie.

Ah… ¡Con que se trataba de eso! Resulta una buena treta ahora que lo pensaba; haz una estupidez que te pide una amiga idiota y consigue que pague las cosas por ti. Bueno, Luka es ligeramente benevolente ¿qué podía perder ella?

Luka vio a la desconocida salir con un andar un poco más seguro de sí misma, ¿cuándo dio por sentado que aceptó a la petición? Vale, ¡vale! El lenguaje corporal de la camarera le indicaba incomodidad de su lado, ya que evitaba casi a cualquier medio dedicarle completamente una mirada, aunque tampoco perdía el tiempo y le echaba alguno que otro vistazo cada que algún auto pasaba junto a ellas ahí en la calle.

—Bueno… puede que te suene un _poco_ extraño lo que te voy a pedir…

—Sólo suelta la sopa. —interrumpió Luka rápidamente antes de que su acompañante continuara, esto lo hizo con la atención en el cielo.

Miku hizo ademán de tragar saliva. Tal vez las cosas no saldrán bien, nada bien.

—No te conozco pero ¿me dejarías besarte?

Seguro recordarán las bombas nucleares que Estados Unidos tiró sobre Japón como malditos. Sí, claro que es una referencia cruel y sin gracia pero es que no existe forma más perfecta de describir el sentimiento de Luka Megurine. No es que no estuviera esperando que algo extraño saliera de esa boquita linda —sí, le resultaba linda— no obstante ni en sueños imaginaba algo como esto. Le pasaron por la cabeza las drogas antes, sí, estaba deseando ya que por favor fuera broma y le aclarara que planeaba venderle drogas.

Drogas, muchas drogas.

—Okay. —La camarera dio una media vuelta para regresar por donde vino, de no ser por la joven que hizo lo posible para interponerse entre ella y la puerta de la cafetería.

— ¡En serio! —Cientos de formas para convencer a la fría mujer le pasaron a mil por segundo, una detrás de otra. Corrió hasta quedar delante de ella de forma en que quedara como una barrera anti huida. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me ayudes?

Nada, se supone que nada. Es decir ¿cómo vas a preguntarle a alguien como Luka si te dejaba darle un beso cuando ni siquiera te conoce? De nuevo: eso se llama suicidio. Fue hasta increíble que no la tirara a la carretera cuando la pregunta escapó de su boca apenas. ¿Y eso? Tiene una clara respuesta: le parecía interesante la chica. Pero ya no. Ya no.  
Fue como alguna señal divina cuando la menor fue muy capaz de percatarse de que su compañera miraba con una casi imperceptible molestia por la ventana de la cafetería, donde una eufórica castaña le saludaba desde su lugar al entregar cierto pie de queso a unos jóvenes.

Una trampa maquiavélica surcó la mente de Hatsune.

—Se ve que ella no te agrada ~—Le contempló con interés esta vez, al mismo tiempo algo hastiada. Su interés lo provocaba esa expresión singular de triunfo que Miku pintó. —Yo puedo quitártela de encima~

— ¿Puedes? No lo creo. —bufó al cruzar sus brazos en un claro acto de neutralidad e incredulidad bien documentada. De nuevo, Miku hizo un gesto altanero. —Bien, hipotéticamente digamos que puedes hacerlo ¿siquiera la conoces?

—Sólo te diré que es parte de la familia.

Encendamos la computadora e introduzcamos el código para el programa. Al final lo está pensando, no puede ser cierto.

Dios mío ¿por qué?

Luka regresó los ojos sobre la joven de cabello de color extraño, tampoco demasiado convencida pero sí lo suficiente.

—Uno nada más. —El grito interno que pegó Miku pudo haber sido cósmico de ser en voz alta.

—Esto me hace tomarte cariño.

— ¿Podemos terminar ya con esto? —apuró y la aludida simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú quieres~

—Antes de que cambie de opinión.

— ¿Francés? —Oh cielos, que la mueca asesina que le dedicaba resultaba tan graciosa. — ¡Sólo bromeaba!

En fin, en fin, en fin.

Tiene que ser rápida.

Miku daba la impresión de sentirse segura de sí misma, a pesar de que por dentro era todo un gatito nervioso que daba la sensación de que tarde o temprano saldría huyendo. Se comenzaba a sentir así, de la misma forma lo estaba dando a notar en el exterior hasta que… supo controlar sus emociones. Todo esto no era más que un tonto juego de jóvenes idiotas en el que ella decidió meterse —porque claramente todos somos idiotas, expresándolo de maneras diferentes. —  
Por el lado de Luka esa confusión y cierta indignación se evaporaron apenas sintió los labios de la menor apenas tocando los suyos. Suaves, dulces con cierto sabor mentolado que la hizo pensar que Miku era fan de la goma de mascar. No era muy a fin a la poesía y el romanticismo, hasta el punto de afirmar que le resultaba demasiado azucarado. Aun así, no obstante de todo aquello… se atrevía a pensar que… que fue uno de esos tan amados besos que te arrebatan el aliento apenas notas que es para ti.

Era una locura, una completa locura.

Miku se separó de mucho más rápido de lo esperado, con una sonrisita tímida tanto como avergonzada que a Luka le resultó de lo más falsa e irritando. Por supuesto que no tenía por qué ser cierto ese hecho de la falsedad, sólo a ella se le antojaba de esa manera.

—Lo siento. Yo…—Luka elevó las manos a la altura de su pecho en una manera de cortar la oración de la chica de cabello extraño.

—No hables de esto.

—Pero—

—Jamás. Jamás en tu vida. —sentenció con una expresión fría y estoica que dejó completamente helada a Miku. Era menor así, pensaba la segunda.

Se dio media vuelta para entrar rápidamente al establecimiento, donde Haku lucía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción tan repugnante que no pudo pasar por alto. No sabía qué es peor; sí _obligar_ a un amigo a hacer cosas vergonzosas que atenten contra su dignidad o hacer de ella el objetivo para esa cosa estúpida de antes.

Tuvo alguno que otro amorío durante alguna de sus _aventuras_ alrededor del país pero… esta es la primera vez que la hacían participe de algo tan idiota.

La primera vez que le sucedía algo como esto.

* * *

¿Que si Luka es una amargada insoportable como lo fue allá en los tiempos de cierto fic con gatos lindos? Nop~ Sólo conózcanla un poco más, verán esa Luka que quiero que vean. Todos tenemos un interior diferente a nuestro exterior ¿o no?

¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué tal? ¿Se divirtieron un rato leyendo esta cosilla? ¿Los entretuvo? Sí, está un poco desordenado y confuso todo, pero créanme, todos mis fics son así xD  
O los importantes (?) ¡Pero siempre hay algo detrás de todo eso! ¡Siempre tengo un objetivo en cada fic y cada personaje! Y este fic es un proyecto que dará como inicio a lo que yo llamaría mi regreso de verdad a fanfiction~ *suenan grillos dentro de una cueva* Bueno, no dije que fuera algo bueno para todos (?)

El proyecto en sí —para quienes estén tan interesados en ello o bien pueden ignorar a esta gata loca que tiene más de un tornillo perdido— tendrá como título "La caja de Pandora" ¿acaso creyeron que mi cambio de nick fue porque sí? Al mismo tiempo sí y al mismo tiempo no xD (Bueno, es que era eso o ponerme "La loca de los gatos" pero por razones obvias ganó este coso que tiene más impacto sentimental en mí (?))  
Pero para quienes conozcan el mito griego (MI MITO FAVORITO) entenderán quién fue Pandora y la historia de esa cajita, tal vez encontrándole sentido a mi nuevo nick tanto como a este pintoresco título que está a punto de abrir una nueva etapa en mis historias y en mi vida también.

O para más información… un PM (?)

Y recuerden mis palabras: Todos somos una cajita de sorpresas. Una caja de Pandora.

¡Bienvenidos a Electra Heart-digo-eso que ya dije!

.

.

.

¡Cierto, casi lo olvido!

¡Chicos, nueva cuenta en Twitter que encontrarán en mi perfil de ff!

Y… y ya, creo (?)

¡Like por lo gatoooooooooos!

 ***Sugar Daddy:** En líneas generales, un hombre maduro y económicamente solvente que se desenvuelve con facilidad en cualquier espacio. Le gusta estar con chicas jóvenes, pero es lo suficientemente realista como para saber que ninguna muchacha se acercará a él sin un interés de por medio, así que está dispuesto a pagar por su compañía de una manera "decorosa". Es decir, no le da una cantidad de dinero, sino que le compra ropa, regalos, la lleva a cenar y viajar. Todo ello sin ningún compromiso.  
(Tentador ¿no? ¿Nadie piensa igual? *grillos* ¡Sólo bromeo! León no es ningún Sugar Daddy, ni siquiera alcanza la edad para ser uno aún, pero a Neru le gusta molestar a Miku con ello sólo por llevarle un buen cacho de edad.)


End file.
